


Expanding Ours

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint finds out your pregnant





	Expanding Ours

“Is this what I think it is?” Clint asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked up from the small stick in his hands. 

With tears of joy sliding down your cheeks, you nodded vigorously “We’re pregnant.”

“How long have you know?” he grinned, resting his palms on your tummy. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.”

“Five weeks along, Natasha and Wanda took me to confirm it at the doctor’s.” you bit your lip as you nodded.

He kissed you lightly before kneeling down in front of you and kissing your tummy. “Whether your a boy or a girl, I promise, I’ll be the best daddy you could imagine, little one.” He smiled as he looked up at you. 

“I want to throw a party to tell the others.” you suggested, carding your fingers through his hair.

“Let’s do it, then.” he smiled as he looked up at you from his spot on the floor, his hands wrapped around your thighs before he kissed your tummy.


End file.
